Menacing and Kind
by Kingstriker
Summary: TF: Prime. Barricade and Bumblebee are two brothers that seem to love all the same things! However, growing up with slightly different personalities and choices seem to trouble the duo. Will they learn how to handle the challenges or will they end up separating from each other? I own nothing from Transformers Prime or Hasbro!
1. Chapter 1: Brotherly Love

Menacing and Kind

_**I have really wanted to write a story about everyone's favorite evil cop and our young yellow scout! And so, I thought this would be a really good idea! I hope this goes well! And I hope you guys enjoy it!**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Brotherly Love

_**Cybertron...no war...Prime Universe...**_

A young Bumblebee ran for his life. He seemed to be in a panic. He was running around a big house that he and his brother lived in. He ran through a hallway trying to reach the stairs. He stopped at the edge. He could hear footsteps getting closer and a shadow getting bigger in one of the rooms. Bumblebee sprinted down the stairs, falling down the last few, and running to hide somewhere in the living room. He heard the footsteps coming slowly down the stairs. Bumblebee was breathing hard and he clung to the side of the couch. His whimpers were silenced when the shadow reappears.

"Where are you Bumblebee? I'm not going to hurt you...severely!" The evil voice snarled.

Bumblebee took this chance to run and hide in a closet nearbye. He locked it and sat down waiting for the noise to be gone. He heard things being moved around and grunts being yelled out. One-by-one, the noise got closer and closer. Bumblebee began to pray to Primus as the noise seemed to stop right in front of the closet door. Just then, a sharp clawed servo is shoved through the space at the bottom of the door. It moved at different places and Bumblebee backed up and tried not to make a noise. Bumblebee's optics were wide-open. A small growl can be heard from behind the door. As the hand removed itself from inside, the doorknob can be seen turning. Bumblebee's fists clenched in terror.

"Bumblebee...I know you're in there!" Came the voice again. "Come on out and I may go easy on ya!"

Bumblebee stayed quiet. However, he had forgotten that the mech's claws could enter the key hole in the door. The mech did exactly that. Bumblebee cornered himself and squinted his optics. Suddenly, the mech forces the door open.

"SCRAP!" Bumblebee yelled wincing.

The mech growled deviously and cracked his knuckles.

"Alright Bumblebee, let's get this over with!" The mech said and advanced on Bee.

"NO! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! AAAHHHH!" Bumblebee yelled.

As the mech lunged, Bumblebee ended up tackled and pinned down. Bumblebee winced and waiting for his pummeling. But amazingly, it never came! Bumblebee slowly opened his optics to see the mech trying to hold back a laugh. Bumblebee growled.

"BARRICADE! DON'T DO THAT! I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!" Bumblebee snarled shoving Barricade off of him who ended up bursting with laughter while trying to get up.

"Relax buggy, it was just a joke!" Barricade laughed as they exited the closet.

Barricade went to rest a servo on Bumblebee's shoulder who smacked it away in anger! Barricade was trying to stop laughing. Bumblebee turned around and shoved him. Barricade realized Bumblebee was now challenging him.

"Oh I see, looking for a fight?" Barricade said taking a step forward.

Bumblebee tackled Barricade starting a brawl that lasted for about 10 minutes. Bumblebee and Barricade were known to fight constantly. Some were serious while others were just for fun. However, this one was both. They usually keep score of who wins each fight. So far, Barricade had the most. But Bumblebee was catching up. After 10 minutes, Barricade had Bumblebee pinned down and in a head-lock.

"Tap out! TAP OUT!" Barricade demanded but Bumblebee refused.

"Make me!"

Barricade used his free arm and threatened to claw Bee's face.

"OW! SLAGGER! ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I GIVE UP!" Bumblebee yelled smacking his hand on the floor.

"I thought so!" Barricade said releasing him and getting up.

Bumblebee got up and rubbed his neck. Barricade shook his head.

"Told you to tap out!"

"Yeah, but that was too tight!"

"Well, that's another point for me!" Barricade said putting a claw mark on the scoreboard they had made.

"Whatever! I'm going back upstairs!" Bumblebee said angrily and walked back up the stairs.

"Wait for me little bro!" Barricade said following him up.

As they reached the hallway, Barricade tried to cheer him up.

"You shouldn't be so mad!" Barricade smirked. "It was just a joke, relax!"

"I can't relax with you chasing me around for no reason trying to scare me!" Bumblebee said. "I can't handle stuff like that!"

"You act like I'm going to kill you!" Barricade said placing his claws on his hips. Bumblebee copied him.

"Well, with the way you fight, I'm going to get decapitated." Bumblebee sneered.

"Bumblebee come on, I would never kill you. We're brothers, and we love each other. I want to protect you since you're younger. That's what brothers do!" Barricade said smiling and coming closer. Bumblebee was fully calmed down and wished he could smile back.

"I'm sorry, I just get...sometimes tired of you constantly trying to fight me at times I'm just not in the mood!" Bumblebee said.

"What's wrong?" Barricade asked concerned.

Bumblebee looked uneasy and looked away.

"Barricade...when you become old enough to be a cop, are you going to change?" Bumblebee asked.

"Change? What do you mean?"

"Well, I thought most enforcers become mean and fight-hungry! I didn't want you to, you know, become that way. I don't want you to get into fights or other trouble. I...would get worried and scared!" Bumblebee said rubbing one of his arms.

Barricade placed a servo on Bumblebee's shoulder and sighed. Bumblebee turned back to Barricade with tears in his optics.

"Bumblebee, we both don't know exactly what the future will hold. I don't want to get into fights either, but I won't just let someone beat on me. I don't know if my personality would change in the future. I hope it doesn't but you never know! And don't be worried, I will be able to take care of myself and you would be able to take care of yourself. We just have to hope for the best!" Barricade said softly.

Bumblebee nodded then hugged Barricade! Barricade hugged back and rubbed his brother's back.

"I love you Barricade!"

"I love you too...Bumblebee!"

_**To be continued...**_

_**Well, what did you think? I believe this may be a short story, but hopefully I will be able to put what I want in this story. Please tell me what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Clubhouse

Chapter 2: The Clubhouse

Now Barricade and Bumblebee both enjoyed doing the same things which included racing, wrestling, video games, horror movies and goofing off. While they both got along well besides the frequent fights, they were aware of who was the good one and who was the bad one. Bumblebee thought of Barricade as an evil older brother who tries to get rid of his evil nature. Barricade thought of Bumblebee as a scared younger brother who only wants to be just like him. And Barricade could accept that. Many of their friends wondered how in the life of Primus did they get along so well. But...some people worried about their relationship in the future. Later that same day, the brothers were in the living room watching a live chase scene on their 50 inch TV. The enforcer on TV was constantly trying to ram the speeder off the road. The speeder looked closely similiar to Bumblebee.

"Hey Barricade, that's gonna be you!" Bumblebee nudged Barricade who smirked.

"Yeah! Knocking speeders of the road, wrestling them into custody! It's going to be great!" Barricade said.

"Have you practiced how you plan on capturing them?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yep, I especially know how to get someone by surprise!" Barricade smirked and flexed his claws.

"Really how?" Bumblebee asked staring at the TV.

"Like THIS!" Barricade tackles Bumblebee down by surprise and wrestles him into a fake custody.

"OW! But I see, that would really give them a scare!" Bumblebee said as Barricade got off of him and back on the couch.

"It may look easy! But I'm sure some mechs may end up being harder to subdue!" Barricade said. "By the way, I don't mean to get you all...upset again but...I thought you said you would be worried about me when I go out to work when I'm a lot older."

"I will, but...it's your life and you choose the way you want to live it!" Bumblebee said sitting back on the couch.

The two younglings smiled at each other accepting who and what they are. They continued to watch the chase on TV. The enforcer had already caught the speeder but was now fighting with him. The younglings winced at certain blows the mechs gave each other.

"That cop is brutal!" Bumblebee said wincing a 5th time.

"Yeah, but he's getting the job done!" Barricade said wincing a 3rd time.

"Anyways, what do you have planned for today?" Bumblebee asked.

"I don't know, it's really hot outside. We should try to do something in here!" Barricade said getting off the couch. Then he turned to Bee.

"By the way, I know you said you always wanted to be just like me, but...why?" Barricade asked seeing Bee get off the couch.

"I want to be tough and fearless just like you are! I just seem too little and scared to be like you!" Bee said.

"You're only an inch shorter, and you are tough, but you do have to work on your bravery. Just because your my little brother doesn't mean you have to be afraid of anything. When your older, you'll probably have to deal with things on your own when I'm not around! Don't expect me to be there all the time!" Barricade explained as they went upstairs.

"Well, I'm sorry if I get on your nerves a lot! I seem to do that often!" Bumblebee said. Barricade felt sorry for him.

"You're not a bother! Heck, I would be bored if you weren't here!" Barricade said going into his room.

Bumblebee chuckled and went to sit on his bed to read a book! Just then, a heard a tap on his window! He went over to see Shockwave waving. How did he climb up there? Bumblebee would never know!

"Hey Shockwave what's up?" Bumblebee asked opening the window.

"Me and the others just finished our clubhouse. Want to join?" Shockwave asked.

"Sure, can Barricade come too?" Bee asked. Shockwave looked nervous.

"Uh...I don't know! The others don't trust him completely. I mean I do, but the others..."

"They need to learn to like just as much as we do!" Bee said sternly. "I'll have a talk with him!"

"Alright, see ya soon!" Shockwave said transforming and flying away. Now Bumblebee knew.

Bumblebee walked into Barricade's room who was cleaning it up.

"Hey Barricade, Shockwave finished that clubhouse and he invited us! Want to come? I'm going!" Bumblebee asked cheerfully.

"Are you sure they would want me there?" Barricade asked.

"They better, or else!" Bumblebee said.

"Alright I'll try!"

Over in Shockwave's backyard, the clubhouse was sitting in the yard. It was huge and took up most of the yard. Shockwave was the president and his members included Starscream, Soundwave, Optimus and Jazz. Bumblebee and Barricade knocked on the door.

"Well, it appears our new members have arrived." Shockwave said opening the door.

When everyone saw Barricade they looked terrified. Luckily Barricade hadn't noticed this yet. Not many of Bumblebee's friends liked Barricade because of how he looked. Bumblebee was aware of this and told them constantly that Barricade is a very nice mech and only is mean when nessesary. Shockwave had signed each of them certain spots on the floor. The front row had Soundwave, Optimus and Bumblebee. And the row behind had Barricade, Starscream and Jazz. Starscream shifted nervously towards Jazz a bit. Jazz felt uncomfortable.

"Now then, everyone be nice to Barricade please! He doesn't need to be put down!" Shockwave said sternly squinting his optic as everyone. They all nodded but still felt unsure.

"Now then, I believe that we should get started for the first day of this club. Who has a suggestion we can add to the list of events?" Shockwave said bringing up a holo screen from his podium. Optimus raised his hand!

"Yes Optimus!"

"Truth or dare?"

"Excellent idea!" Shockwave said listing it on the map.

Bumblebee raised his hand!

"Racing?"

"Nice one!" Shockwave said.

"Music party!" Jazz asked.

"I'm with him!" Soundwave said.

"Well then, that's a keeper!" Shockwave said.

"Video Games!" Starscream said.

"I knew it would come to that!" Shockwave said.

Barricade was still thinking but Starcream was hoping he didn't think of anything! Starscream thought of something in his head.

"Please don't say wrestling, please don't say wrestling, please don't say wrestling!" Starscream thought crossing his claws.

Barricade finally thought of something! Everyone execpt Shockwave and Bee winced.

"Movie night!" Barricade shrugged. The others were surprised.

"Wow, that has got to be the best idea!" Shockwave said.

"Nice one!" Bumblebee said.

Barricade smiled slightly. Later on the others were simply talking and trying to avoid Barricade. Starscream began to talk about him behind his back.

"Dude, that Barricade doesn't belong here!" Starscream said to Jazz.

"Now hold on Screamer, from what I've been told, never judge a book by its cover. Just because Barricade looks scary doesn't mean he is evil or just mean! You better watch yourself or Barricade will have a reason to beat the scrap out of you!" Jazz explained.

"Jazz, you're obviously taking a liking to Barricade. Stay out of his evil ways!" Starscream said not noticing his voice getter louder.

Everyone had turned to Starscream shocked. Barricade was offended. Starscream realized this and bit on his bottom lip.

"Uh...what I really said was-" He was cut off by the sounds of Barricade's crying.

Bumblebee knew Barricade rarely cried this was one of those times. He went over to him.

"You okay Barricade?" Bumblebee asked.

"I...I think I should go!" Barricade said shoving Bee's servo off of him and racing out the door.

"WAIT BARRICADE...STARSCREAM!" Bumblebee snarled.

Starscream studdered while trying to say something. Now Bumblebee wasn't a curser, but knew when he has been pushed far enough for them to come out.

"WHAT THE F*****G S**T IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Bumblebee snarled grabbing Starscream by his chest and raising him up. "THAT'S MY BROTHER YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"You misheard me! I was complimenting him not insulting him." Starscream failed to make the best of a bad situation and found himself being tossed into a wall. The others were ashamed.

"Shockwave, I got to go! I'll see ya later!" Bumblebee said walking right past him.

"Alright!" Shockwave said. Bumblebee raced back to the house to find Barricade running up to the front door and forcing it open.

Bumblebee raced after him shutting the door behind him and listening.

"Barricade, where are you?" Bumblebee said.

He listened as best as he could and he thought he heard muffled crying coming from the closet in the living room. Bumblebee went over to it and heard Barricade.

"Barricade? You okay?"

"GO AWAY!" Barricade yelled angrily. He wasn't mad at Bumblebee, he was just upset about everyone else.

Bumblebee never messed with Barricade when he was angry. But this time Bee was really to get Barricade to cheer up. He forced open the door and ran towards his brother knowing he was going to get a few dents in the process. Barricade stood up and growled.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!" Barricade snarled.

"Barricade I'm not leaving until you get better!" Bee said sternly knowing he was just asking for an aft-kicking.

Barricade looked angrily at Bumblebee. Bumblebee was determined to get him better.

"Barricade, if you attack me, then I will know if you are angry. If you don't, then you must be sad. I can't tell! I'm getting mixed signals!" Bee said.

Barricade let out a growl and lunged for Bumblebee. Bumblebee winced but instead of getting claws to the face, he felt like someone was wrapping around him. He opened his optics seeing Barricade crying over his shoulder. Bumblebee patted his back.

"I'm sorry for what Starscream said!" Bumblebee said.

"It wasn't just Starscream, it was all of them!" Barricade said.

They both found themselves sitting down. The two remained quiet and seated for awhile! No one...said a thing...

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3: Personality Test

Chapter 3: Personality Test

Later that night, Bumblebee allowed Barricade to stay in his room. Bumblebee read a book while he watched as Barricade played a video game on his PSP! (Yes, I made Cybertron also own every game system we have today) Bumblebee noticed that Barricade's optics were slightly red from crying and anger. Bumblebee's optics were normal even though he was furious earlier.

"Hey Barricade, you okay?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah, just getting around to finishing up this game!" Barricade said, optics focused on the screen.

"I thought you gave up on that game because it was too hard!" Bumblebee said leaning in to get a better look.

"Yeah, but I finally figured out what I did wrong and now I'm winning!" Barricade said with a slight smile on his face.

"He-he, oh yeah I remember you getting stuck on this part!" Bumblebee said.

"Yeah, and look...finally made it over!" Barricade said.

"Nice!"

"So, Bee...uh...I heard about what you did to Starscream!" Barricade said pausing the game.

"You did? How...oh...that Shockwave is sneaky!"

"He's like some kind of stalker!"

"...Strange..."

"..."

"Anyways, I did what I did because you got your feelings hurt!" Bumblebee said.

"Thank you!" Barricade said smiling.

Bumblebee patted his back and went to get some energon! Barricade reached arcoss the bed and grabbed his labtop and started to look for something.

"Hmm, this might be useful!"

Bumblebee came back with 2 cubes.

"Hey Barricade, what are you looking at?" Bumblebee asked bringing the cubes over!

"Oh I was just about to check out this personality test!" Barricade said showing him.

"I think that's what we should have been doing a long time ago! Well, let's see what it says about you!" Bee said as Barricade clicked "Start".

There were 12 questions on it. Of course the brothers answered truthfully. Barricade was hoping to get something positive out of it! But in the end, the test said that Barricade was a mean-spirited mech who seems to have trouble making choices in life! However, it also said that he was trying and may have a positive future! Barricade had to admit the test results were not lying. Now it was Bee's turn.

"I bet it will be more positive than mine!" Barricade chuckled.

"Let's see!"

When Bee's came back, his was nearly the same as Barricade's leaving them both shocked. It had said Bee was a kind-hearted mech that seems to want to go down the wrong path. And that he seemed to love the personalities of an evil brother!

"Uh Bumblebee...I think you're becoming me!" Barricade said still with a "WTF" look.

"I think so too!" Bee said with amazement in his optics.

"Is that good?" Barricade asked confused.

"Heck yeah it is! I may not have claws, a police paint job or a menacing look! But I'm probably just a slightly nicer version of you!" Bumblebee said.

"Do you actually want to be a cop?" Barricade asked.

"Will I have to get rid of this paint job?"

"Yeah!"

"Then no...well, what about a spy cop?"

"Mabye! But...are you willing to have that much bravery?" Barricade asked.

"Yes...I believe I am! Of course I still have to wait for a long time!" Bee sighed.

"Don't worry! You'll be fine! I believe in ya!" Barricade said. "Come here you little rascal!"

Barricade playfully headlocked Bee and laughed. Of course this soon turned into yet another wrestling match that ended up on the floor. The two rolled around with Barricade ending up on top.

"Someone's feeling better!" Bee laughed.

"Yeah, I don't care what people say! They will always be wrong!" Barricade said.

The two eventually separated and decided to chill out. But not before the doorbell rang! Bumblebee and Barricade ran towards the door and Bee peeked the the little slit. There behind the door was Starscream.

"UGH! It's that screamer!" Bumblebee growled. Bumblebee opened the door to see a nervous Starscream who had a busted lip. Bumblebee didn't remember ever giving that to Starscream.

"What happened to you?" Bumblebee asked. Barricade stayed behind him.

"One of Barricade's friends did this to me! I think his name was...Brawl! He said he was going to blacken my optics next time!" Starscream said.

"Well, what do you want?" Bumblebee asked not seeming to have sympathy for Starscream's brief beating.

"I came here to apolagize for my words! I didn't want to offend Barricade, I was just afraid!" Starscream said. "So...I guess my fear got the best of me and I just had the nerve to tell everyone to stay away!"

Barricade didn't say a word! Bumblebee was listening and now had a confused face.

"Can you forgive me Barricade?" Starscream asked trying to get Barricade's attention.

Barricade nodded without a word still. Starscream slightly smiled and his wings twitched.

"Thanks...hey uh...I got to go! I now have a fear of Brawl!" Starscream said and ran off.

Only seekers had the ability to transform as younglings. Roaders had to wait for a few more years!

"Hey Barricade, you look embarrased!" Bumblebee said closing the door.

"Yeah, it was just an awkward moment!" Barricade said thankful he couldn't blush.

"Your friend Brawl seems to be some kind of bully!" Bumblebee said.

"Nah, he's just looking out for his friends!" Barricade said. "Looks like Starscream is lucky he's a seeker!"

"I know, Brawl probably would've really messed him up if he was a roader!"

Later on again, the two were back in Bee's room nearly falling asleep! Bumblebee was surprised Barricade hadn't gone back in his room yet.

"Are you going back?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well...I was..." Barricade studdered.

There had been plenty of nights were they slept together. Even though Barricade was just a year older than Bee, he was the one who usually crept into Bee's room in the middle of then night and got in bed with him because either he was afraid or just he just enjoyed the warm bond they shared. Bumblebee was known to have a warm body when resting and Barricade loved the feeling which is usually why he would snuggle against Bee at night. Bumblebee didn't mind and it was nice to have someone around instead of being alone all the time.

"You are never going to quit with that are you?" Bee said chuckling.

"Mabye soon...but not now!" Barricade said and hugged Bee.

The lights were already out and everything was silent again. Unless you count Barricade's constant growls when Bumblebee tried to adjust himself. But Barricade would say in the morning that he doesn't remember doing that which Bee thought was weird!

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4: Brother Boxing

Chapter 4: Brother Boxing

The following morning, Barricade allowed Bumblebee to practice his fighting skills on his punching bag. Barricade had a homemade boxing ring in his room. Cybertronian boxing gloves were hanging in one corner of the ring. Barricade had the punching bag connected to the ceiling and was holding it since Bee's punches were pretty strong. Bee was in the zone as he punched the bag furiously. He sometimes danced around the bag like he was fighting someone. Barricade kept his head back in case the bag hit him in the face.

"Wow Bumblebee! You hit harder than I thought." Barricade said.

"Yeah, just trying to build up my strength!" Bumblebee said as he kept punching.

After another minute, Bumblebee began to get tired and gave up! He went towards one corner and grabbed an energon cube. Barricade took off the bag.

"You gonna be okay?" Barricade asked.

"Yeah, just need to cool off for a bit!" Bee said as his cooling fans kicked in.

Bumblebee thought his fighting skills were getting better, so he had an idea!

"Hey Barricade!" Bumblebee called as Barricade came back into the ring.

"Yeah?"

"Fight me!"

"What?"

"Fight me, come on!" Bumblebee challenged coming closer.

"What, but I-"

"Scared?"

"You know I ain't afraid of you!"

"Prove it!"

Now Barricade knew Bumblebee really wanted a fight and he was going to get one. Barricade tightened his fists and charged at Bee. They didn't use any gloves. The two began to spar and they were both evenly matched. Bumblebee was blocking most of his brother's blows but did get hit by a few. They weren't trying to make each other bleed, just a friendly and safe little sparring match. Barricade didn't use his claws once, he was saving them for later. They sparred for a good 5 minutes before Barricade decided to unleash his claws. Bumblebee dodged them as best as he could. He decided kicks were the best defense. He kicked Barricade's next stretched out arm knocking him into a corner. Bumblebee closed in and got a fist ready.

"Good night Barricade!" Bumblebee snarled as he got closer.

"You're going to knock me out?"

"What no, I'm joking!" Bee said.

"Oh...well I'm not done yet!" Barricade snarled charging Bee again!

Both brothers struck each other right in the face knocking them both down and they started to groan. Barricade covered his mouth and Bumblebee covered the part where his mouth would have been.

"Ow! Barricade you alright?" Bumblebee asked recovering.

"Yeah I'm good! Are you?" Barricade asked getting up.

"Yeah, just a little dent but I can get it out! I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" Bumblebee said.

"It's okay! I didn't mean to either!" Barricade said smiling. A drop of energon fell onto the floor.

"We should get cleaned up and stay away from this for a while!" Bumblebee chuckled.

"I agree!"

Later on, the two were watching TV again in the living room. The doorbell ranged once and Bumblebee went to answer it! It was Bumblebee's good friend Breakaway. Breakaway was Bumblebee's very first friend when they were sparklings. He and Barricade actually did get along.

"Hey Bumblebee how's it been?" Breakaway asked placing his claws on his hips.

"Pretty good! Just enjoying life! What have you been up to?" Bumblebee asked.

"Oh the usual, flying, friendly dogfights and playing a lot of games. I had just gotton myself repainted!" Breakaway said twitching his wings.

"It looks nice! So...care to come in?" Bumblebee asked.

"Sure! In fact, I was wondering if Shockwave would want me to join his clubhouse!" Breakaway said entering.

"I'm sure he would, just have to ask!" Barricade said as they hopped on the couch.

Breakaway then noticed that Bumblebee had forgotten to get the dent out of his chin.

"Hey Bee what happened?" Breakaway asked pointing a claw at his chin!

"Oh me and Barricade were boxing earlier...didn't end so good!" Bee shrugged.

"Oh you both got knocked the f**k out?" Breakaway chuckled.

"Kinda like that!" Barricade said.

"I bet I would beat you!" Breakaway said to Barricade.

"Oh please, I can't get beat by a seeker!" Barricade snorted.

"Oh really?" Breakaway asked threatening to get off the couch.

"Guys come on, that's enough!" Bee chuckled. "Besides, didn't you say you just got yourself repainted?"

"Oh yeah, nevermind!" Breakaway said. "So, when are you guys going back to the clubhouse?"

"Mabye later, I don't think Shockwave has it open yet!" Bumblebee said.

"You think he will accept me?" Breakaway asked.

"I'm sure! I don't see why not?" Bumblebee said.

Breakaway went into thought while tapping his claws on the couch. He had never been in a club before. And hanging out with other seekers didn't count! He had heard about Barricade's little incident there and felt that he might suffer the same thing!

_**To be continued...**_

_**I think Breakaway needed to be in more stories. Plus I think he's cool! So, why not add him in? What do you guys think?**_


	5. Chapter 5: An Understanding

Chapter 5: An Understanding

Later on, Breakaway had decided to walk home instead of fly. He couldn't have picked a worse day. Brawl was sitting on his front porch just looking for someone to pick on. Now Bumblebee and Barricade were aware that their friends seem to be separated into groups. There was Bumblebee's friends and Barricade's friends! Bumblebee's friends now liked Barricade and his friend Blackout. But Brawl didn't like any of Bee's friends and questioned why Barricade would want seekers like Blackout as a friend. Brawl hated seekers. And now Breakaway was about to find that out! Brawl watched as Breakaway passed by his house and threw an empty energon cube at Breakaway hitting him right in the head.

"OW! WHAT THE SLAG?" Breakaway growled rubbing the left side of his head. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?"

Brawl laughed and got up.

"You stupid seekers think you're the best thing Primus made. When really you guys are a bunch of show-offs!" Brawl insulted Breakaway who was giving him a death glare. Now Breakaway was in the mood for a fight and didn't care about his repaint anymore.

"Tough words coming from a mech who can get his aft handed to him by seekers!" Breakaway snapped back recieving a growl from Brawl.

"YOU BETTER WATCH WHAT YOU SAY BEFORE I RIP THOSE WINGS OFF!" Brawl snarled stepping towards Breakaway who met him halfway.

"WHY DON'T YOU TRY IT?" Breakaway said once they were inches from each other's faces.

They both stood there with death glares aimed at each other for a brief moment before their fists and claws connected with each other. No one was around to stop them. The scuffle went on for a few more minutes before finally Breakaway had Brawl on the ground trying to pin him down. He sent an urgent text to Bumblebee and Barricade as he fought Brawl. Bumblebee was the first to get it.

"Oh scrap Barricade we got to get to Brawl's house!" Bee said.

"What happened?"

"He and Breakaway are brawling!" Bee said racing out the door with Barricade close behind.

Once they got there, they could see Blackout suddenly there trying to pull Brawl away who was losing to the seeker. Bumblebee and Barricade ran over to break them up. Bumblebee wrapped an arm around Breakaway to used all his strength to pull him away. Breakaway finally realized who was pulling him back and let him.

"NOT SO TOUGH NOW ARE YA! TOLD YA YOU WOULD GET BEAT BY A SEEKER!" Breakaway growled.

Barricade and Blackout chuckled while they picked up Brawl who couldn't believe he lost!

"Go on Barricade I got him!" Blackout assured as Brawl forced himself out of Blackout's grip and left.

"Alright, I'll see ya!" Barricade said catching up to the others.

"You alright?" Bumblebee asked.

"I'm okay! Just a few dents and scrapes but it was worth putting that guy in his place!" Breakaway said wiping the energon from his mouth. Barricade now thought Breakaway was angry with him as the seeker gave an angry glare to Barricade.

"Barricade, I'm not mad or anything, but you really need to choose your friends wisely. That punk insulted pretty much every seeker on this planet." Breakaway said. Barricade looked upset. Breakaway didn't want to hurt his feelings but couldn't help the way his voice sounded.

When they got back to the house, Shockwave was already walking towards them.

"Hey guys my clubhouse is open again if...WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Shockwave asked shocked.

"Fight, but I don't want to talk about it! Just not in a good mood!" Breakaway snapped.

"So the club is open now?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yep, and Breakaway is welcomed to join too!" Shockwave said.

"Sure, I'll come! After I fix myself up!" Breakaway said.

"I'll help you come on!" Barricade said.

Later on at the clubhouse, Bumblebee and Barricade were talking in a corner. They seemed troubled with something.

"Hey Barricade, I'm starting to think this is getting kinda strange. First, we're already having trouble finding out how are lives are going to be in the future, next you get troubled over how no one used to not trust you, but now they do, but not all of your friends like mine. I mean they don't have to like each other, but...I don't know, it's like we are getting prepared for something big!" Bumblebee explained.

"Dude chill out, you act like there is going to be a war or something?" Barricade said before looking away concerned for a second.

"Yeah, I need to calm down, I'm just wondering what Primus has in store for us! All I do know, is that you're going to be a cop and I...well...I don't know what to do!" Bumblebee said hanging his head down.

"Bumblebee, I promise, you will have a great life! Don't beat yourself up! I'll be there for you! I promise!" Barricade said with a serious look and voice.

Bumblebee wished he could smile and hugged Barricade. The others had heard their conversation and they also smiled. Shockwave, Soundwave and Breakaway did their own version of a smile. They all realized that Bumblebee and Barricade were with each other for a reason. They needed each other. Barricade needed Bumblebee's good side to make him more happier and less evil. Bumblebee needed Barricade's evil side to make him stronger and brave. If only they were twins...

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6: Too Slow

Chapter 6: Too Slow

_**10 years later...**_

It was early in the morning, not a lot of mechs were out enjoying the day. It was Saturday after all and most of them stayed indoors. But the enforcers were out around because these were the days troublemaking delinquents would cause havoc. A mustang police car came up to a 4-way intersection waiting for the red light to change. No other mechs were even at the intersection making the enforcer pissed. Once the light changed he screeched his tires and took off at high speeds. Enforcers could do whatever they want and that gave him an advantage. He drifted around corners and sped past other mechs and femmes. He finally came to a stop at the foot of a hill nearly going off the road. He decided to stop there and wait for any signs of trouble. He had a little quote he made up on his sides, it read: _To punish and enslave_. He wished someone would hurry up and let him chase them, beat them, then take them to jail! He listened closely as the sounds of a car came by. It sounded close to a certain young mech. Barricade smirked within his alt. mode. The speeder raced by in a blurr of yellow and black. The enforcer proceeded to give chase and blared his siren. The speeder sped up some more and so did the cop. They roared through traffic and up and down hills. The speeder was pretty good on his drifting when they went through turns. The enforcer was catching up as the speeder had nearly reached his full speed. They headed onto the highway were the chase was about to end. The enforcer nudged the speeder from behind nearly making him spin out. Then, one of them spoke.

"TAG!" The enforcer said.

"UGH!" The speeder said and pulled over to the curb.

They transformed and started laughing.

"No fair Barricade, I almost lost ya!"

"You're too slow Bee!"

"Whatever, you just got lucky this time!" Bumblebee said.

Now Barricade and Bumblebee were full grown adults. Bumblebee was 19 and Barricade was 20. Barricade had finally got his job as an enforcer but Bumblebee was about to apply for something. Their brother bond had gotton stronger as the years went by. And they were just happy that they were able to still be together.

"So Bee, it's been 2 years since I got the job! Are you ready to give it a shot?" Barricade asked and they transformed to race home.

"I think I am. I believe it's time for me to step it up and get myself a job. One that will aquire me to be brave!" Bumblebee said.

"Great to hear that! Let's see what the others are doing!" Barricade suggested and they sped up.

They still lived in the same house and so did their friends. But Shockwave's clubhouse was long gone and was replaced by a lab that was connnected to the house. As the brothers reached their street, Breakaway was seen putting something in his mailbox.

"Hey Breakaway what's that?" Bumblebee asked.

"Oh...I was just filling out a form for the Air Force!" Breakaway said closing up the mailbox eagerly.

"Wow Breakaway! I'm sure you will get that job!" Barricade said.

"Thanks! A lot of us are going into the military. At least I'll be away from the slagger Brawl!" Breakaway said.

"You going to the military too?" Blackout said coming over.

"Blackout old buddy how have you been?" Bumblebee said.

"Pretty great! And I just signed up for the Air Force too!" Blackout said happily.

"That's great!" Breakaway said as they fist-bumped.

At the house, Bumblebee was filling out a form for the enforcer job. He wouldn't mind what kind of job at the police station he got. As long as he was close to his brother. When he was finished he eagerly placed it in the mailbox. Barricade smiled.

"Congrats Bee! I knew you would be able to get it done!" Barricade smiled smacking Bee on his back.

"Thanks! I wonder if I will get the job?" Bee thought.

"Say, how would you like to join me and few others in a drag race later tonight. I believe Jazz, Prowl and Ironhide will be there!" Barricade offered.

"Sure! Why not? I love racing!" Bee said. "And seeing Prowl and Ironhide arguing."

That night, a few cars were lining up at one end of a desert street. The goal was to race from this end all the way to the start of the next city over. Barricade and Bumblebee rolled up beside Prowl, Jazz and Ironhide.

"Hey Bee, I'd be careful! We ain't going to go easy on ya!" Ironhide said revving his engine.

"Bring it on!" Bee said revving his.

"I'm so gonna win this! I've been practicing!" Jazz said.

"You? Practice? As if!" Prowl snorted receiving "oohs" from the others.

"You're going down Prowl! And I'll make sure of it!" Jazz said.

If the others could, they would be rolling their optics.

Soundwave was also there as the person to start the race. He showed a red dot on his screen, then yellow, then green! The racers sped off and Soundwave transformed to observe the race. Jazz was already in the lead with Prowl right behind him. Bumblebee was trying his hardest to keep ahead of Ironhide. Ironhide may have been a big mech but it didn't mean he was slow. He roared ahead of Bee blowing dust into his grill.

"Ugh! You can't do that!" Bumblebee snarled.

"Who said?" Ironhide laughed.

Barricade was catching up to Prowl who sped up to get away. Prowl had a plan, he blared his sirens surprising Jazz who swerved around in the road slowing him down letting the enforcers ahead. Jazz growled and floored it. Bumblebee was having a hard time getting past Ironhide. Since there wasn't any rules, he activated his hidden nitros tanks and sped past Ironhide quickly enough for the big mech to become furious.

"Argh!" Ironhide growled as he tried to speed up. "You can't do that!"

"Who said?" Bee repeated what Ironhide had said.

If Ironhide was in robot form he was be gritting his teeth angrily. Meanwhile, Jazz had sped up past Prowl who was trying to catch back up. Jazz and Barricade were tied so far and the race was almost over. Bumblebee sped past Prowl who was shocked.

"HERE I COME!" Bumblebee yelled speeding up to Barricade's back bumper waiting for the right time to swerve past him.

"Not so fast Bumblebee! This is my race!" Jazz said.

"No way!" Barricade said as all the racers activated their nitros!

At the finish line, Soundwave waited for them while Lazerbeak watched in the sky. He chirped when he saw them coming. Soundwave could see they were coming in fast! Bumblebee, Barricade and Jazz were slightly tied at the moment. Bumblebee pushed himself to his full limit thinking his engine was going to blow up. Soundwave got ready to take a picture. The three passed the finish line seemingly at the same time followed by Prowl and Ironhide who took last place. They all transformed.

"I won!" Jazz said.

"No I did!" Bee said.

"No way, you know I won!" Jazz said.

"Guys you know I was the winner!" Barricade said.

"Uh actually, I have the real winner right here on my screen!" Soundwave said showing them.

It was a side angle of the finish line and three bumpers were seen there. But one yellow bumper seemed to be an inch out more than the others marking Bumblebee as the winner. Bumblebee cheered.

"OH YEAH! I WON!" Bumblebee said.

"Lucky!" Jazz smirked.

"Wow, nice save!" Barricade said.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Ironhide yelled angrily and stomped towards Bee. "NO WAY YOU COULD WIN!"

"Dude chill out! It's just a race!" Jazz snapped. Ironhide gave him a death glare.

"What's wrong with him?" Bumblebee asked Barricade.

"He gets cranky when he loses a race!" Barricade said. "Don't worry, he'll be back to normal in a while!"

"You're just a poor sport!" Prowl said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Ironhide said turning his death glare to prowl who returned it.

"Uh-oh!" Bumblebee said.

"YOU HEARD ME!" Prowl snarled.

"WANT TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE?" Ironhide growled.

"Ironhide calm do-" Jazz couldn't finish as Ironhide turned to him with a bigger death glare forcing Jazz to hide behind Soundwave.

Just after that, Prowl lunged at Ironhide starting a brawl that began to pick up dust. The others wondered if they should seperate them. But it wasn't the first time they fought. Usually they made up right the next day saying how stupid their fights were. Bee, Barricade, Soundwave and Jazz decided to leave the two alone and go home...of course they laughed about it the whole way back!

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7: Claws

Chapter 7: Claws

Later that night, Barricade and Bumblebee were sitting on their couch watching some TV. They were both nearly ready for recharge but for some reason hadn't gone to sleep. Bumblebee's head ended up leaning against Barricade's shoulder but he didn't mind. They hadn't said a word for at least 30 minutes, the TV was starting to hurt Barricade's optics to he quietly turned it off with the remote and sat it aside. It was now dark in the living room. Only Barricade's optics could be made out, Bee's optics were quickly dimming until they finally offlined. Barricade looked at him, then the stairs, then back at Bee. He was too tired to even get up. So...Barricade's optics dimmed and offlined, but not before a little smile appeared on his face when he felt Bee's warmth. The two stayed down there all night and didn't wake up till morning. That morning, Bumblebee woke up first and slowly onlined his optics. He felt tired still and for some reason felt a large weight on him. His head was to the side, he found himself on his back. As he looked up, instead of seeing the ceiling, his optics saw Barricade's face right in his. But Barricade was asleep. Bumblebee gasped and tried to move but still heard a faint growl coming from Barricade. Bumblebee prayed to Primus they weren't in the position he though they were in. Primus was fucking with him. Barricade was on top of Bumblebee in a very uncomfortable way. But he couldn't move as Barricade's claws pinned down his arms. Bumblebee was getting more and more embarrased even though no one else was there.

"Barricade! Barricade! BARRICADE!" Bumblebee tried to wake him but he wouldn't.

Bee knew that if he tried any movement, Barricade would growl and possibly wake up attacking him. But it was worth a shot! Bumblebee slowly began to squirm around making Barricade growl. Bumblebee forgot about the consequences and squirmed some more. Barricade's growls became louder and more menacing. Bumblebee finally got one arm free and slowly proceeded to push Barricade's face away. Bee knew he was just asking to be killed but he continued on by getting his other hand free. He never knew how Barricade could growl even if he was asleep. Bumblebee was nearly free when suddenly Barricade's left arm went back towards Bee and clawed the side of his face!

"OW!" Bee yelled waking up Barricade.

"AAH!"

"OW DUDE!"

"BEE WHAT HAPPENED?"

"YOU CLAWED MY FACE!"

Bee fell on the floor when Barricade scrambled off of him. Bee was rolling around the floor in pain. Barricade went to pick him up.

"Was it deep?" Barricade asked checking it out.

"A bit...but I should be alright! You fell asleep ending up on top of me! I tried to get you off but you would growl after each movement." Bumblebee said.

"Oh...I'm sorry!" Barricade said.

"It's okay, i'm going to get cleaned up!" Bumblebee said going upstairs to the bathroom.

Barricade felt uncomfortable, he looked at the claws that had cut Bee and clenched them into a fist. He sighed and got ready for work. Later, Barricade raced through the streets thinking about eariler. He came to a stop at the local truck company where Optimus now worked. He rolled into the parking lot hoping Optimus would be around. Optimus was in fact coming back from another long haul. He parked next to Barricade confused on why he was there!

"Hey Barricade what's up?" Optimus asked as they transformed.

"I feel a little troubled for something that happened earlier, I just want someone to talk to!" Barricade said swinging one foot back and forth.

"What happened?" Optimus asked.

"Well, we fell asleep on the couch by accident last night and this morning Bumblebee said I was on top of him. When he tried to get me off I clawed his face. I feel terrible!" Barricade said sadly.

Optimus smiled and patted his back.

"Barricade no need to feel bad. It was an accident! I know you didn't mean to!" Optimus said.

"Yeah, I just had it in my head all day! Just worried that's all!" Barricade said slightly smiling. "Thanks for this little talk!"

"No problem, anytime!" Optimus smiled.

Barricade nodded and he transformed and raced away. Barricade was back on a long stretch of road when Jazz rolled up.

"Hey Barricade, where's the fire?" Jazz joked but somehow he was able to tell Barricade was not in a fully good mood. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking!" Barricade said.

Jazz understood knowing it may had something to do with Bumblebee. He sped up some more.

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll always be available!" Jazz said.

"Thank you!" Barricade said as they came to a red light.

When the light turned green, Jazz revved his engine.

"Uh...say Barricade, you don't mind do you?"

"Go on ahead!"

Jazz raced down the street at top speed! Barricade let out a small chuckle. Bumblebee meanwhile was over at Shockwave's lab where they, Soundwave and Starscream were at. Bumblebee went around to the back of the lab where the door was. After he knocked, Shockwave opened the door happily.

"Hello Bumblebee, how are you?" Shockwave greeted.

"Pretty good, just waiting for my enforcer letter to come...if it comes!" Bumblebee said.

"I'm sure it will! Come on in!" Shockwave said and Bee followed.

Bumblebee's claw marks were now faded out but still noticable. He walked into the large lab where several equipment and advanced weapons were stored. Soundwave and Starscream were busy on some computers. Bumblebee had been there plenty of times so it wasn't anything new.

"Hey Bumblebee!" Soundwave said.

"Hey man!" Starscream said.

"Hey guys!" Bumblebee said sitting in a chair. "So what are you guys doing today?"

"Oh just looking up stuff!" Shockwave said drinking some energon. Then he finally noticed the faint marks. "Barricade did that?"

Bumblebee was shocked that he had noticed.

"Yeah, but it was an accident! I was trying to wake him up and he clawed me before he knew what he was doing! It's my fault!" Bumblebee said changing how it went.

"Is he alright?" Soundwave asked.

"Well, not exactly! I told him he made a silly mistake but he took it kinda hard. He's out somewhere racing around I guess! I'm worried!" Bee said looking down.

The three seekers knew Bumblebee and Barricade have gone through many challenges in life. Finding it hard to find the true answer to how they belong with each other was taking a long time.

"You guys think that mabye...you should seperate for awhile?" Starscream asked trying not to hurt his feelings.

"I don't know! I've had thoughts! But, what if...if I get beat up by, I don't know, 2 guys? I will need him to help me out! Or what if Barricade was in trouble and no one else but me could help him and I'm not around?" Bee said.

"I think I know someone who you should talk to!" Shockwave said.

"Who?"

"Optimus' brother...Megatron!"

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8: Same Problem

Chapter 8: Same Problem

Later that day, Bumblebee drove towards an unfamiliar street, the road was bumpy and needed new tar. Bumblebee however, wasn't afraid since his friend Blackout lived in this area! He was glad he went now instead of late at night or a gang would probably try to harass him. He sped towards the address the seekers had given him. He hoped he was home. Once he reached the house, he could see that the house was old but still kept clean. He was now nervous as he transformed and walked up to the front door. He rung the doorbell hoping no one else was around watching him. This was one of those times he wished Barricade was with him. Megatron came to the door curious of why the small mech was there. Megatron was huge compared to Bee. He could tell he was the more evil brother of Optimus. They had more in common than he thought.

"Ah, I heard of you! You're one of my brother's friends. The one that also has an evil brother!" Megatron grinned.

"Yes...I was wondering if mabye you could give me some advice!" Bee said bravely.

"Sure, come on in!" Megatron said rather nicely.

When Bumblebee came in, he took note of the interior. It was a little dark, strange weapons and pictures hung on the walls. The floorboards creaked and groaned. Bumblebee nearly tripped but caught himself.

"Watch your step, the floorboards are tricky." Megatron said guiding him to his living room.

Once they were sitting down in chairs across from each other, they began to talk!

"Let me guess, you and your brother aren't getting along either?" Megatron smirked.

"Yes we are, it's just...well...I want to help him out. He's want to be more like me! And I want to be more like him. But it's just challenging!" Bee explained.

"I see, but why do you two want to switch?" Megatron asked.

"He's got all the bravery and strength. While I have the nice and popularity!" Bee said.

"Hmm, is Barricade smart?"

"Very smart! So am I! That's one thing we have in common!"

"What else do you have in common?"

"Fighting, racing, pranks!" Bee said. "But, it seems that if I'm doing all that stuff with him, I am going to become him!"

"Bumblebee, you and Barricade have to learn to balance your personalities. You're good, he's bad. But you want to be a little bit bad and he wants to be a little bit good! Sometimes, opposites are what keeps you two together. What does Barricade do differently?"

"Well, besides being a cop, he has friends that are more bigger and meaner than my friends, he loves to challenge me to fights, he's older and he tries to fit in!"

"Now has Barricade ever shown kindness and sympathy to you?"

"Yes, all the time! He apolagizes if he attacks me by accident and he always shows that he cares for me and knows what's best for me!"

Megatron nodded. He seemed to be in his own thoughts too.

"Exactly how many of these fights have you guys been in since you were created?"

"Eh, probably 50 or 60. But majority of them are just us playing around when we get bored!"

"I had never wanted to hurt Optimus!" Megatron said looking down. "But whenever I did, he would run from me and wouldn't come back for a few days."

Bumblebee was surprised. Optimus had never shown any signs of fear. But it would explain why he never mentioned him or the fact Megatron never came to Shockwave's old clubhouse.

"Megatron, you and Optimus never got along?"

"No, we never could! I would try and stay away from him. I nearly got angry over anything and would take it out on him. I don't blame him if he never wants to see me again. There was one night where Optimus was all alone wandering around, some seekers harrased him and I just watched from nearbye. When they were gone and he saw me, he cursed my name and moved away to your neighborhood. I didn't help him! I was a fool!" Megatron said closing his optics letting some tears flow.

Bumblebee was surprised. He had never known Optimus was hiding something. He sighed.

"Megatron, I'm so sorry!" Bumblebee said.

"It's okay! I just wish I could reunite with him again! It was later that I saw you and Barricade getting along great! I couldn't understand why! You two just seemed so connected." Megatron said.

"Megatron, I think you shown me how to deal with my problem, and I think now you need to be told something!" Bee said getting out of his chair and walking towards him.

"What?" Megatron asked confused.

"You should reunite with Optimus while you can! It's been years since you've seen him. You have to admit it, you are evil, Barricade is evil, I'm good, Optimus is good! You are right, that is how we are together. But you were missing one little piece. You want to be good and get laong with Optimus right?"

"Right!"

"So...try to act more like Optimus. Give up some of that evil and put in some good like Barricade has. Go and do things Optimus wants to do! And if you get angry, think what would Optimus do! If you could get just some nice in ya, you will be fine. Optimus just needs to get some evil in him. So...show him what you do for fun that he would probably do! Just make sure it's nothing too evil. Sure, it will take time, but trust me, I know how it feels when two brothers are happy." Bee said proudly.

Megatron was astonished by Bee's speech. He felt powerful again. His spark was feeling...good! A smile grew on his face! He stood up nearly knocking Bee on his aft.

"Bumblebee, you have inspired me today. And for that I thank you!" Megatron said.

"My pleasure, and thank you for letting me spill out my thoughts to you!" Bee said. "I now know for sure that me and Barricade are getting close to truly feeling like we have the same spark!" Bee said.

Meanwhile, Barricade had arrived at the house. Nothing in the house could be heard. Barricade transformed and walked inside.

"Bumblebee! BUMBLEBEE!" Barricade called out but got no answer.

Barricade looked concerned. He checked everywhere.

"Bumblebee where are you?" Barricade said looking behind the couch and in the closet.

He tried to comm. link him but he only got static. He grew more conerned. He checked the kitchen but no Bee. He ran up the stairs to Bee's room.

"Bee, are you in here? Please don't hide from me!" Barricade said as a tear began to come down one of his optics.

After searching in every room he was about to breakdown crying, but he suddenly heard an engine roaring loudly as it came closer. Barricade ran to the front door and opened it to see Bumblebee speeding towards the house. Barricade ran at Bee and tackled him just as Bee finished transforming. Bumblebee could see Barricade was sad.

"Barricade, what's wrong?" Bumblebee said.

"Where have you been, I haven't been able to contact you!" Barricade said getting off him and wiping up his tears.

"Oh I'm sorry! I was just deep into my thoughts and I was talking to someone, so I had my link off!" Bumblebee said turning it back on!

"And you're okay?"

"I'm fine! And I learned a few things!" Bee said.

"Like what?"

"Well, I think our troubles are nearly over. After all, we did have some time to think being away from each other right?"

"Yes, I was also doing some thinking. I feel a bit different, like I finally realize how you feel when your scared or just worried, that and how doing good things earns you respect from your friends. I feel great actually." Barricade said smiling.

"You totally have some of my spark in yours now don't ya?"

"Yeah, and I've been able to tell if you had some of mine, you always seem to be brave and you do a lot of crazy things with me proving you are just like me!" Barricade smirked. "By the way...who did you talk to?"

"Megatron! Optimus' older brother. They never got along unlike us. So, I showed Megatron how to turn things around by trying out the methods we use. He seemed happier. I just hope it goes well. I wonder what Optimus would think about him now!"

Barricade had yet one more tear come down.

"You know Bee, I really missed you today!" Barricade said glad he couldn't blush.

"Yeah so did I!" Bumblebee said.

Then, for the first time ever, Barricade made sure nobody was around and quickly planted a kiss on Bumblebee's cheek before walking back towards the house leaving Bumblebee shocked. If Bumblebee had a mouth, he would have smiled. He walked into the house a few seconds later wondering if Megatron ever spoke to Optimus yet...or at least tried.

_**To be continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9: Making Promises

Chapter 9: Making Promises

Later that night, a familiar jet flew around the sky searching for something. The mech flew towards the local truck company and transformed revealing himself to be Megatron. He looked around hoping someone could help him out. He spotted Breakaway in the sky and hoped to get his attention.

"BREAKAWAY!" Megatron yelled.

Breakaway zoomed down and transformed. He was surprised to see the mech.

"Hello Megatron! Haven't seen you for a while! What's wrong?" Breakaway asked.

"Where's Optimus?" Megatron asked looking worried.

Breakaway's optics went wide. If he was asking for Optimus, mabye things were going to change between them.

"Well, I saw him earlier! He's out on another haul, but I believe I can track him!" Breakaway said transforming. "Follow me!"

Megatron did so and the two flew towards the highway. Optimus meanwhile, was enjoying the drive as he listened to the hum of his engine. He wasn't expecting anything surprising that night. It seemed like just a normal haul to the next city. Breakaway and Megatron were catching up fast.

"I'm getting his signal, he's right there pulling that trailer!" Breakaway said.

"Thank you Breakaway, sorry you had to come all the way out here!" Megatron said.

"It's no big deal! I love exploring!" Breakaway said and zoomed away.

Megatron lowered towards the right side of the trailer. Optimus was on the right lane next to the curb so Megatron stayed on the other side of the curb so others could get by. Optimus' spark felt warm and cold at the same time as if he was feeling confused. He felt a wing slightly scrape against his side. Optimus was surprised at who did it.

"Megatron!" Optimus growled.

Megatron felt unsure, but he was determined to talk to Optimus.

"Hello Optimus, I was wondering if we could talk!" Megatron said nervously.

Optimus could sense the fear in Megatron's voice. As if he was concerned or needed help! Optimus sighed.

"I beileve there is a truck stop up ahead! I'll stop there!" Optimus said still with anger in his voice. "And this better be good!"

At the truck stop, Optimus got there just like he said and transformed. Megatron landed and transformed. He could see that Optimus had his mask over his mouth, just like he did when Megatron would attack him. Megatron was studdering to say something at first, then looked down.

"It's been years Megatron! So many years away from a brother like you!" Optimus snarled coming closer.

"Optimus, I know we never got along in the past, but...I had been thinking, and I got some help and I want us to try and get along! Optimus I miss you, and I don't want to live around people I barely know. I'm tired of it!" Megatron said trying to back up all the fear in his mind.

Optimus stood there with his arms crossed. But he did look like he was listening.

"Go on!" Optimus said.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the abuse and insults I gave you. I guess it was the evil inside of me that must have taken over. I need to be more like you. From what I heard, you're great, smart, kind and able to get along with anybody. While I'm just some evil-spirited, abusive and clumsy mech. I deserve to be left alone for years, but...I just knew we couldn't seperate forever! I want to change!" Megatron said seeing that Optimus was looking rather calm and curious.

"I have seen that Bumblebee and Barricade are different too, one good, one bad. But somehow they manage to get along! Apparently it's the way they seem to love the same things. And the fact that they seem to need each other's special qualities to survive. I'm guessing we need to work on that!" Optimus said.

"Yeah, I agree! Please Optimus, you are the only one that could help with this problem. What is your favorite thing to do?"

"Travel, see the world!" Optimus said.

"That's mine too, well that was a secret." Megatron smiled a bit. "What else?"

"Horror movies?" Optimus asked.

"You know me too well already!" Megatron smirked.

"I guess I do, so-" Optimus was cut off when Megatron lunged at him and hugged him.

Optimus was very surprised. Megatron began to tear up.

"I'm so sorry for the things I did, especially when you got harrased by those seekers!" Megatron said hugging him tighter and digging his claws into Optimus' back.

"It's okay Megatron! It's okay!" Optimus smiled slightly under the mask.

"I'll never hurt you again!"

"Well, your claws are in my back!"

"Oh, sorry!" Megatron let go and wiped his tears away.

Optimus and Megatron's sparks suddenly began to change, like they were finally at peace with each other. Optimus looked back at his trailer.

"So Megatron, care to join me on the highway?" Optimus offered.

"That would be wonderful!" Megatron smiled.

The two brothers now reunited, continued on to finish the haul. The next morning, Bumblebee woke up feeling different. He was in his bed this time, which was good, but his spark was feeling strange. Like it was starting to warm up, which was also good. He sat up and stretched. He was eager to see if Barricade was up. But for some reason he wasn't in his room.

"Barricade, where are ya!" Bee asked coming down the hallway.

Barricade was coming up the stairs with a letter in his claws. He seemed to be in a good mood.

"Morning Bee, look what I got!" Barricade said holding out the letter.

Bumblebee's optics widened with joy as he took the letter and slowly opened it. Barricade waited suspensefully for what it said. As Bee began to read the letter, he blinked twice. He got accepted.

"I'M IN! I'M IN!" Bee yelled running over and hugging Barricade.

"That's great, now you can hang with me at the station! But what's your job?"

"Wow, I can actually be a spy car!" Bee said. "Sweet, now I can torture and beat up criminals with you!"

Barricade knew Bee officially had some evil in him! Which is what every enforcer had! At the police station, Bee was given a tour of the place by Barricade. Bumblebee was fasinated by all the things inside. Some enforcers were giving Bee suspicious stares, some were curious, some were angry but Bee didn't think they would hurt him. The enforcers were aware that those two were brothers and have had problems. So, they never messed with them. Later at a red traffic light, the brothers waited. Suddenly, a truck zoomed by not even noticing them.

"Bumblebee, you know what to do!" Barricade said blaring his sirens.

Barricade raced on ahead while Bumblebee tried to find a path in front of the truck. The truck heard the sirens but didn't slow down. Barricade was catching up fast. It wasn't until Barricade got closer that he recognized who it was.

"Ironhide what the hell?" Barricade said.

"Just having fun!" Ironhide said coming up to the next intersection.

"Not for long!" Bumblebee said coming across the street blocking Ironhide's way. Ironhide screeches to a stop nearly denting Bee. They transform but Ironhide transforms looking very pissed off and cracks his knuckles.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"IRONHIDE BACK OFF!" Barricade snarled.

"WHY? THIS RUNT NEARLY CRASHED ME!"

"He was trying to stop you, he's a cop now!" Barricade said.

Ironhide's bottom jaw nearly come off.

"WHAT?" Ironhide said alarmed.

"Yeah, I just got accepted!" Bee said.

Ironhide's response was a low growl and his left optic twitched.

"Well then, it looks like you're going to be taken out!" Ironhide said advancing towards Bee but Barricade got in between them.

"Ironhide stop, my brother was just doing his job! Come on!" Barricade said.

Ironhide was always hard to calm down. Usually his tempers get the best of him.

"Why were you speeding?" Bee asked.

"I was just in a bad mood, I didn't get any sleep last night, I tried and tried but couldn't. So, I got angry and I took it out on the road, but now I want to take it out on you for nearly crashing me!" Ironhide said clenching his fists. Bee stood bravely and showed Ironhide he wasn't afraid. This actually impressed Ironhide.

"You're not afraid?" Ironhide asked making sure.

"Do I look afraid of you, just because you're bigger?" Bee said keeping his stern face.

Ironhide backed off and looked embarrased.

"Alright runt, I see you have some bravery in ya!" Ironhide said.

"Thanks to me!" Barricade smiled and Bee wished he could smile. "You're free to go!"

Ironhide nodded and left. Barricade walked over to Bee.

"Nice job!" Barricade smiled.

"Thanks! I did my best!" Bee said.

The two decided to drive around the city. Later as they passed by the local truck company. The were surprised to see a blue and red big rig and a silver jet coming towards the parking lot. If the brothers were in robot mode they would be smiling.

"Nice job Bee!" Barricade said as they sped along.

At the house, they see Breakaway and Blackout reading pieces of paper.

"Hey guys what's that?" Bee asked.

"It's the letter from the Air Force! We got accepted!" Breakaway said.

"Wow! You guys look really happy!" Barricade said.

"You bet! We start next week!" Blackout said.

At this point, Barricade and Bumblebee's sparks felt more warmer as if they were about to reach full connnectivity. But...what could finish it off?

_**To be continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10: Brothers United

Chapter 10: Brothers United

Later that day, Bumblebee was in his room playing a few video games on his Xbox 360. He happen to get to a loading screen when he felt a little buzz in his spark. He touched his chest and it was warm as always. He thought that was strange. He continued to play when he felt his optics changing color from blue to red, then back to blue. He shook his head!

"What the slag is going on?" Bee thought as he continued to play!

Suddenly his optics changed again, this time for more than a second and they became a dark blue instead of red, then went back to normal blue. Bee shook his head and paused the game. He got up from the bed and walked towards the mirror. Nothing looked wrong, but that changed when he shut his optics once and when he reopened them, he had taken the form of Barricade. He looked at his hands that were now clawed, his paint was purple and black and a mouth was visible. He gasped in horror! Speaking of Barricade, he was just exiting the kitchen with an energon cube and he happened to look at his reflection on the turned off TV screen. He noticed something wrong, he was seeing Bumblebee's reflection in it instead of his. But Bee wasn't there. Barricade got closer to the screen and placed a hand on it, only to realize it wasn't his hand. No claws were on the screen, only regular black fingers.

"What the frag?" Barricade said staring at the hand.

He looked at his whole body to see he had taken the form of Bumblebee. He thought at first it was the energon tricking him, but it was real. But after 2 more seconds, he reverted back to his normal self. Right after that his spark began to buzz and his optics went red for a brief moment.

"AAHH BARRICADE!" Bumblebee yelled.

Barricade ran straight to his room, but by the time he got there, Bee was back to normal. Barricade was confused.

"Bumblebee you scared me! What's wrong?" Barricade asked claws out in a defensive position.

"It was strange! Did you feel your spark buzzing?" Bumblebee asked.

"A bit, but I thought I was just hungry!" Barricade shrugged.

"My optic color changed! It was red at first, then dark blue, and now back to normal. Then when I look in this mirror, I BECAME YOU!" Bumblebee said.

"WHAT? ME? SERIOUSLY?" Barricade could tell Bee was not playing around.

"Yes, I don't what happened...AHH BARRICADE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Bumblebee suddenly yelled when Barricade changed.

"What...AHH WHAT THE FRAG! I'M YOU AGAIN!" Barricade screamed looking at himself.

But then he reverted back to himself after 3 seconds. Barricade was freaking out. They both ended up freaking out. But after a few more seconds they calmed down.

"Barricade, what could be causing this?" Bumblebee asked.

"I don't know, but...it may have something to do with our sparks. They are really warm and they buzzed a few times. Could we be changing?" Barricade asked.

"I don't know...hey I remember talking to you about changing. We both are changing and not just you!" Bumblebee said remembering what he had said.

"Well, we need to talk to somebody, mabye Shockwave could help!" Barricade suggested.

"Great idea...OH SCRAP THERE WE GO AGAIN!" Bumblebee said as they both reverted to each other's look for a few seconds, then reverted back.

"Let's go see him now!"

At Shockwave's lab, he Soundwave and Starscream were there building newer weapons. Barricade and Bumblebee walked in nervously.

"Hey guys what's up? You seem scared!" Shockwave said.

"We kinda are, you see, we had gone through a few changes today!" Barricade said.

"Changes you say?" Soundwave and coming over.

"Yeah, we felt a buzz in our sparks. Then our optics glowed different colors before going back to normal!" Bumblebee explained.

"Yeah, and then our appearances changed to look like each other. It was so weird!" Barricade said.

The seekers were shocked and just stared.

"What?"

"Uh...Barricade...you're back in Bee's form!" Starscream pointed out.

Barricade gasped when he looked his non-clawed hands. But just after 3 seconds he changed back.

"See?" Bumblebee said before realizing he was using Barricade's form for about 2 seconds.

"Well, if you let us run some scans we can help!" Soundwave said.

"Yes please!" Barricade said as they walked over to a few medical beds.

Once they were layed down, Shockwave began to scan. Starscream looked up info on personality troubled brothers and Soundwave was researching on problems with sparks. The brothers would watch as their optics changed color constantly and their bodies changed to the appearance of their brother. When Shockwave finished the scans and examinations, he placed a clawed hand where his mouth would have been.

"Oh dear!" Shockwave said as Starscream and Soundwave came over.

"What?" Barricade asked.

"Apparently you were never told but...I believe the reason your sparks are behaving like this is because, due to new discoveries...you two are actually twins!" Shockwave said.

"TWINS?" They both yelled.

"Yes, apparently when there are two brothers that have different personalities such as good and evil, those two are automatically twins. You see, your optics changing and body switching is all a slight side-effect of the bond. You two have made the bond strong enough so you can gain the power of walking in your brother's bodies. It's a good thing, you finally get to experience how you both feel or what you two are thinking and also gain some of the other's personality. And if the bond is ever broken, the process will restart till it becomes strong again. Optimus and Megatron have to restart because of their previous seperation. Bumblebee, you saved them." Shockwave said.

"I did? Wow!" Bumblebee thought.

"So...we can go into our brother's mind whenever?" Barricade asked.

"Yes, but it's better to use it when there is a problem, or a chance where the bond could be broken. You will be able to feel the other's pain or other emotions." Shockwave exaplained. "Who knows how long Optimus and Megatron have to wait till their bond is fully complete. But for you two, your bond is officially complete." Shockwave said. The brothers were pleased.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Barricade said. "So how long before we can gain control of our abilities?"

"Eh probably by late tonight possibly, it shouldn't be long!" Soundwave said. "And your optic and body changing will be under your control also by tonight!"

Back at home, the brothers went to experience the other's bodies. Bumblebee ran around in Barricade's form seeing what it was like to look scary. Barricade used Bumblebee's form to see what it was like to speak without a mouth. They had told the others everything about what had happened. Optimus and Megatron agreed that their bond would take time to get stronger and they didn't mind. That night Bumblebee and Barricade went out to meet up with Jazz and Breakaway.

"Hey guys what's up?" Bumblebee greeted as they met them at Jazz's house.

"Hey guys, you are using the right bodies right?" Jazz asked.

"Yes!" Barricade smirked.

"So, what's the event tonight?" Bee asked.

"Well, our friend Mirage wanted to come with us so we need to meet him at the bar!" Breakaway said.

"Alright!" The others agreed.

Just then, Mirage contacted Jazz!

"Yo Mirage how's it going over at the bar!" Jazz asked.

"It's crazy, I think a fight is about to erupt in here!" Mirage said from his seat in the bar.

"Are you okay?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, Brawl is here too, he looks afraid!" Mirage said looking 2 chairs down to see Brawl looking concerned. "Mabye one of his friends is going to fight!"

"We'll be there in a minute!" Jazz said.

Once there, Mirage and Brawl were scrambling out just as a brawl erupted. They laughed and high-fived. The others got there too late.

"Aw man, I wanted to see it start!" Breakaway sighed.

"Oh well, I'll see you guys later!" Brawl said and left.

"So, you guys ready?" The italian accent mech asked.

"You bet!" Jazz said.

All they were planning to do that night was walk around, then have a race. Jazz wanted a rematch between Barricade and Bumblebee. As they walked by the old library, they thought they heard scuffling nearbye.

"What's that?" Breakaway asked.

"I don't know, but I think someone's in trouble!" Bee said.

"I'll go look!" Breakaway said flying into the air and tried to spot the noise.

Just a few buildings down from the library, a mech was getting attacked by a group of seekers. He was trying to escape but it was hard.

Sideways was on the ground being pummeled by the seekers. The seekers had found him all alone and decided to harass him. When Sideways refused to give them his tires, they began to beat him. Sideways used all of his strength to fight back. These were the same seekers who attacked Optimus that one time long ago.

"STOP! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sideways yelled trying to crawl away.

"NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE US YOUR TIRES!" The seeker named Jetfire snarled. His friends Thundercracker and Skywarp laughed.

"HEY! GET OFF HIM!" Breakaway growled coming up to them.

"Who are you?" Thundercracker snarled.

"Save me Breakaway!" Sideways pleaded but was kicked by Jetfire.

"Shut up!" SkyWarp snarled before looking back at Breakaway. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

"MAKE ME!" Breakaway growled flexing his claws.

"What are you going to do?" Jetfire snarled getting in Breakaway's face.

Just then, Mirage, Jazz, Barricade and Bumblebee came up to the group. The brothers were the first ones the seekers noticed.

"Hey, we know you two! How's your brother problem? Getting WORSE?" Jetfire laughed.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT OUR PROBLEM! IT'S FIXED SO MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!" Bumblebee yelled.

"Strong words coming from a weakling! Seriously Barricade, you could do better!" Thundercracker snarled.

Suddenly, Bumblebee's optics changed color again, this time to purple. Then, to everyone's surprise, Bumblebee reverted to Barricade's form, however, they didn't know that Bumblebee had became a much angrier Barricade. The real Barricade backed up and so did their friends. Sideways watched in amazement. Bumblebee was now fully Barricade, a more upgraded one.

"Barricade, I think I'm about to go insane!" Bumblebee said gripping his head with his new claws.

"Then do it! Act like me!" Barricade smirked.

"I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!" Bee snarled and lunged at Jetfire slashing his claws into his chest.

Barricade could feel the rage Bee was feeling. His evil side was coming out. Barricade was proud. Bumblebee punched Thundercracker in the face nearly snapping his head off! Then he bit SkyWarp's head and sunk his claws into his face slowly pulling SkyWarp's head apart, but stopped and punched him down. Jetfire was pounced on by Bumblebee.

"I heard about everything you did to Optimus! You got some nerve!" Bumblebee said still in Barricade's form.

The seekers were horrified at what was happening. Bumblebee wrapped his claws around Jetfire's neck squeezing tightly.

"YOU KNOW WHY I'M NOT KILLING YOU GUYS RIGHT NOW? BECAUSE I KNOW TWO CERTAIN MECHS WHO WOULD ENJOY DOING IT THEMSELVES!" Bumblebee growled as he reverted back to his normal self. He let go and shoved Jetfire to the ground next to the others.

Jazz and Mirage helped Sideways up who was shaking with fear!

"Thank you guys, I thought my tires would be taken!" Sideways said.

"No problem!" Mirage said.

"Whoa Barricade, I didn't know you could get that evil!" Jazz said.

"I didn't either, I've never gotten that angry! But I see now how far I could've gone!" Barricade said. "You alright Bee?"

"Yeah, I just hated the fact they would even think about talking about our past problems!" Bumblebee growled at the seekers.

"So, what do we do with them?" Breakaway asked.

"Oh, they're about to get their punishment!" Mirage smirked.

"It felt like you were protecting me back there, like you were guiding me!" Bee said.

"I know! I will always protect you!" Barricade said patting Bee's back. "And now, I need to make a call!"

A few minutes later, Optimus and Megatron arrived and recognized the seekers. They growled.

"Hey Optimus, it looks like we both got something else in common!" Megatron grinned at Optimus who also grinned.

"Revenge!" Optimus growled as his mask slipped over his mouth.

"Oh no!" Jetfire gulped.

"Uh...mabye we should go!" Bumblebee said.

"What? No way! I want to see this!" Jazz said.

"I agree with that!" Mirage said high-fiving Jazz. Sideways also grew a little grin.

"So would I!" Sideways said surprising the others.

Breakaway decided to follow the brothers away from the soon-to-become revenge beatdown! Once they were about 20 seconds from the others, they could hear the sounds of screaming seekers begging for mercy! They decide to ignore it!

"So, how was it being each other?" Breakaway asked.

"Pretty good! I'm just glad everything is fine now!" Bumblebee said. "Except the fact that...you and Blackout are leaving in a few days."

Bumblebee was now sad and Breakaway hugged him. Barricade was now feeling Bumblebee's kind of sadness. It felt terrible! His body changed to Bumblebee's body for a brief moment before turning back to normal.

"I'm going to miss you!" Bee said.

"I will too! But it won't be the last time you see me! There will be times where I will definately come back! And when I do, you two will be the first mechs I visit!" Breakaway said.

"Thanks Breakaway, you're a true friend!" Bumblebee said as the three continued the walk.

A few days later, some of the guys convinced Shockwave to reopen his clubhouse and they would help him build it. Afterwards, Shockwave had invited all of Bee's friends and Barricade's friends. They all had a good time. Breakaway and Blackout later were off to the Air Force, Optimus got Megatron a job at the truck company, Soundwave and Starscream took care of Shockwave's lab when he wasn't available, Jazz, Prowl, Mirage and Sideways went out racing around at night, Brawl and Ironhide became friends are started hanging out, and finally Barricade and Bumblebee went out looking for speeders or just raced around wildly. They decided to only become one another when nessesary, even if it wasn't for a long time. They were happy that no more problems were invading their minds. They finally felt at peace with each other. Just like they always wanted. They still did everything together, watched TV, wrestled, raced, the usual. Of course nearly every night now, even though they were adults, Bumblebee found himself in some mornings being cuddled by Barricade. His brother...no...twin...twin brother, was happy which made Bumblebee happy! They both now wear the slogan: "_To punish and enslave" _on their sides deciding to share it.

"Hey Barricade!"

"Yeah?"

"We make a great pair of crazy twins don't we?"

"You got that right buggy!"

_**The End...**_

* * *

_**I had a blast writing this story and I hope you all liked it. I wasn't planning on it being this long but now it's done! So...hope you all thought it was worth reading and please tell me what you thought! **_


End file.
